


You Can't Say: No

by Rule34NSFWOnly



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde - Freeform, Gay Sex, Japanese Girls, Kyle/Cartman - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Marriage, Rape, Rumor, Sex, Slight underage, Token, Yaoi, creek - Freeform, south park - Freeform, tweek/craig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rule34NSFWOnly/pseuds/Rule34NSFWOnly
Summary: No matter how hard you try, you can't escape me, you can't erase me and you can't force me away. I am apart of you, you are apart of me. You may think one way, but I think another. You say you don't want me, but you are me and you can't change it.Have you ever fought so hard against your natural nature, your instinct just to fit in with those who were "normal?" So has Craig and Tweek. They fought their hardest to hide themselves from the world, once it their secret was let out as a joke everyone hopped on the pride train.Read the true story of how Craig and Tweek came together and accepted themselves for who they truly are.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

"They're saying what?!" Craig snapped, slamming his hands on the picnic table outside glaring down at Token in anger. "That's what I heard." Token said simply as he took anther sip of his juice box. Tweek and Clyde sat there idly watching Craig jump from the table to pace around them in frustration.  
You could tell Craig was pissed by the way he walked, how he stomped his feet with each step, how far he thrusted his fists into his jacket pockets and how red his face was getting by the second. He was fumming with rage. Tweek sat there silently gnawing on his straw from his own juice box with nervousness. He was trying his best to stop from shaking or screaming in panic.

Clyde watched Tweek shift and shudder every now then, it was clear this bothered him too, but too a different degree. Clyde wasn't sure if Tweek was angry, or just simply nervous. There is a rumor going around that Tweek and Craig are gay--not with each other of course, no one ever thought of that expect for maybe a few girls and maybe one or two boys.  
The one spreading this rumor was none other than Cartman. Turns out he found a Japanese girl's drawing of Tweek and Craig together making out and that made Cartman believe they were gay. He didn't say anything else otherwise. The only ones that know about the picture are Cartman's friends--Kyle, Stan, Butters and Kenny.

Craig was furious because he's been trying to convince himself his whole life that he wasn't gay. He would sometimes see a cute guy and think: Damn, he's cute. Then turn around and say: No, you're not gay, stop it. Over and over again in his head. Tweek was nervous because he accepcted he was gay, but hasn't told anyone and found himself attracted to one of his closest friends, Craig.

Tweek was more terrified of Craig finding out his secret than the whole school making rumors. However, seeing Craig like this makes him more nervous to the point he's shivering like a Chihuahua.  
"Hey, Tweek you alright? I guess these rumors also have you riled up huh?" Clyde asked placing a gentle hand on his friend's shivering legs. Tweek jumped out of his seat with a scream "GAH!" He twitched dropping his juice on the grass. "I-I'm sorry...! I d-didn't mean to! Oh God!" He leant down to pick up his now empty juice box trying his best to keep his calm.

"Well, we all know the truth right? Neither of them are gay, so why does everyone think that? Its even weirder that they are listening to Cartman of all people." Clyde continued the converstation with Token as Tweek took back his seat at the table holding tightly onto the box crushing it every now and then.  
"Well, normally no one would listen to him, but since his friends agree with him, which includes Kyle and Stan...its hard not to believe what he says." Craig once again slammed his fists on the table. "I need to get to the bottom of this, and fast." Craig was determined. "While I'm at it--I'll go beat up Cartman." Craig stormed off down the street still filled with anger.

The two boys looked at Tweek as he finally calmed down. "Tweek, you okay?"Tweek squeaked when he heard his name. "Y-YES!" "Tweek, calm down." Clyde responded. "You okay? You were acting stranger than normal." Tweek nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine." Token glanced at Clyde for a moment. The two shared a glance of knowing.  
"Tweek, is this about the rumor?" Token questioned. Tweek simply clawed at the table with his finger nail nervously. Clyde simply nodded singaling Token. "Or...is it about Craig?" Tweek's head shot up, his eyes widened. "C-Craig?! What's this got to do with him?!"

"Look, Tweek." Token began, "You've been staring at him all day and not because of his sudden out burst, even before that and before the rumor. What's going on?" Tweek remained silent for a moment. "I..." He was at a lost for words. The two boys took a deep sigh and decided to allow Tweek to keep his silence.  
"Fine, we won't ask further questions, but you need to figure some shit out. Okay?" Both Clyde and Token removed themselves from their seats. "We better get going. We have a stupid wedding to get to." "A-A wedding? Why are you both going?" Tweek asked. "Well, it's my father's sister's wedding, she's a lot younger than him and she's getting married to Clyde's father." Clyde nodded.

"Yeah, my dad met her online. They were both crazy about some kind of manga or whatever and well... the rest is history." "Manga? What's that?" Tweek questioned. "Its a Japanese thing. Its like comics and mature reading mixed together. Here, I will lend you this one." Clyde tossed Tweek a thick manga with a beautiful cover. The title on the book read: 'Teaching The Ghost Who Possessed My House.'

It was the first volume of the series. Tweek never heard of this before, but he also never heard of manga before either. "Did you read this, Clyde?" Tweek asks, Clyde shook his head. "Nah, my soon to be step-mother gave it to me. She said I might enjoy it, because it has a ghost it in. So I thought you might like it because of the same reason. Also your thing with the underpants gnomes." 

"They're real I tell you!" Tweek yells, Clyde chuckles and sends him a slight wave before heading off with Token. "Yeah sure, and so are ghosts. See you later Tweek. Hope things work out for you." Tweek stares at the cover of the book for a little longer. The two males on the cover seemed to be...intimate. The boy on the left was blushing and the other held his chin up and in place. Tweek blushed a little thinking about it.  
"Maybe...I'll read this when I get home." He said to himself as he stuffed the manga into his bag before he too left the table heading down the street towards his home. Today was a rather interesting day, yet alarming. Hopefully, he thought, this manga will keep my mind off things.


	2. Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek settles down at his home where he finds himself reading the manga that Clyde lent him.

Tweek came home that day stressed out and completely exhausted. He didn't know what to do after seeing Craig so mad about that rumor. He felt kind of bad, but he didn't know about what. Was he feeling bad for Craig and the rumor, or was he feeling bad because he was afraid Craig doesn't like him like he does?  
At least he only assumes that, he's too scared to confess to Craig--at least now with the rumor going on around campus. Tweek throws his bag to the floor of his bedroom as he tosses himself onto his bed looking up at the bland white ceiling above him.

"Agh!" He shouts balling his hands into fists placing them over his eyes as he rolls around back and forth on his bed. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!" He screams pulling at his hair. "I WAS GOING TO CONFESS AND NOW--AGHHH!!!!" Tweek rolls himself off the bed landing on his forearms. He took a deep breath and exhaled softly. Lifting his head from the floor he spots his bag.

He remembers what Clyde said earlier and the manga that was hidden inside. Sitting up he takes the bag into his hands unzipping it and slowly taking out the strange manga. "Training The Ghost Who Possessed My House?" He reads aloud. "Why did Clyde have this in the first place anyway?" He stares at the manga for a moment, a simple pause. He couldn't stop staring at the cover and the two boys that were plastered there.

He gulped down a knot that rested in his throat, his heart pounded against his chest as his hands slid over the cover and down the stem of pages. His fingers traced the edge of the book flipping it open to the very first page. Again he swallowed yet another knot lodged in his throat, his heart quickened as he flipped further.  
Page after page until he reached the first chapter. Thankfully that manga was in English, Tweek read through, at first he read left to right only to get confused and lost, then remembering what Clyde said about manga he restarted and read right to left.

The story started simply, a man moving into a new apartment at a cheap cost due to some mysterious happenings within the room he is renting. He only rented it because its close to the station which is a ten minute walk from his apartment.  
He came to Tokyo for work, so the price for the apartment was perfect for his current budget since he was just now starting and he was basically poor. "What is this even about?" Tweek asked himself as he flipped through the pages.

As he read further he quickly found himself engrossed in the story. A ghost boy appeared in the pages only pages later. "Wow that was fast." Tweek said to himself as he read along. Strangely the man wasn't frightened by the ghost, but he seemed to be more intrigued. The ghost was happy that someone could see him and tried to touch the human male, but ended up phasing through him. Tweek chuckled at this scene.  
As he kept progressing through the story, the ghost seems to be annoyed by the man not fearing him like others, yet Tweek didn't understand why. There seems to be some unspoken words between the two leads that Tweek doesn't quite understand. Its like a skip, or perhaps he was reading it too fast.

This wasn't like his normal stories, so it makes sense that in some cases you wouldn't read the character's thoughts, but he felt like it needed that. He was use to reading things in black and white with only words without pictures or special effects. As he read further the story got stranger and stranger and soon Tweek found himself in strange situation.  
Its near the end of the first chapter, or basically is the end. A shower scene with the main character and the love interest, aka the ghost is trying to scare the man in the shower when he is most defenseless. However the ghost makes a critical error in his attempt to scare the male. That mistake was simply his dialogue.

The text read: Are there any naughty children here? Tweek cringed at the line knowing fully well that isn't something one should say while trying to scare someone in the shower. The scene only gets more steamy when an electric toothbrush gets into the mix. The male lead pleasures the ghost with it watching him squirm and hide his moans through his teeth.  
The male lead requests that the ghost shows him his dick, but he refuses. The ghost leaves in embarrassment as the male lead stands there naked in the shower smiling at the end of the chapter. Tweek swallows a lump in his throat and feels body getting hotter. The ghost and the main character didn't turn him on, it was the thought that was going through his head that was.

(("Tweek" Craig's voice bounced off the shower walls, his voice was vibrating within the room as his breath hit the nape of Tweek's neck. Their bodies soaked under the shower head with Tweek's hands up against the wall, his back facing towards Craig. "Craig..." Tweek huffed out as a vibrating sound could be heard from behind slightly muffled by Craig's hand.

"C'mon, let me hear it." Craig commands as the strange vibrator reaches Tweek's taint gently massaging it, poking and teasing him. "Please..." Tweek begs looking back towards Craig. Tweek could see his tonned body, his pecks barely visable, his abs that glistened in the light of the bathroom and his cock erect like a sharpened sword.  
Tweek's member oozed precum, slowly sliding down his shaft and reacing Craig's hand only to fall to the floor of the shower. "C'mon, you know what I want, Tweek." Drool dripped from Tweek's mouth as Craig forced his fingers between his teeth touching the muscle of his jaw. "Please, Craig... I can't take it anymore." He gasped. Craig smiled. "Craig... please fuck me..." Not a single stutter came from his mouth.

Craig leaned forward biting the tip of Tweek's ear with a simple whisper. "Good, now let me hear that sexy voice of yours." Craig commanded as he rammed Tweek from behind, his hard member now inside of him forcing Tweek to slam against the wall by the sudden force. "AGH!" He screamed and moaned. The drool from Tweek's mouth became more noticable as it piled--seeping through the edges and down his cheek, following his neck and soon the rest of his entier body.  
"You've been a naughty boy Tweek, you should be punished." "N-No!" Tweek begged as Craig forced Tweek to face him, holding his hands above his head against the wall with Tweek's legs wrapped around his hips. Tweek starred into his eyes, Craig's deep and dark eyes that screamed 'SEX' from within. How Tweek could see the stars within those dark eyes of his. Craig moved his hips in a slow fashion, but quick fashion as he left bite marks all over his body suckling on his nipples and collarbone.

This was what Tweek had dreamed of for years, yet...it all really was just a fantasy, a fantasy that will soon be blown away by the booming sound of his father's voice calling Tweek down to come help at the Coffee Shop.))

"Tweek!" His father yells waking Tweek up from his daydream and his hands down his pants nearly at a point to cumming. "Y-YES D-DAD?!" Tweek flinched hearing his father's voice. "Come down stairs son and get dressed! We have work to do remember?" Tweek looked down at himself covered in sweet with his hands wrapped around his dick that leaked precum. "And I was so close too..." Tweek said to himself in a silent whisper. "Now I have to go to work like this...This day can't get any worse." Tweek sighed getting his work clothes on, doing his best to hide his obvious erection and heading down the steps of his house to answer his father's call.  
This day couldn't get any worse for him.


	3. Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig runs out and finds some clues about the girl who made his life into a complicated mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one today after no sleep, five cups of coffee, two shots of coke (the soda) and an endless battle of agonizing pain of editing and re-editing and re-re-editing this chapter. I hope you enjoy because I'm going to enjoy a hot shower and a nap.  
> (Don't worry future chapters will get a lot more fun, I promise.)

Craig had Cartman pinned to the wall of an abandoned building on the outskirts of South Park. Cartman scowled at the blue eyed boy in front of him. Craig may be skinny and a bit shorter than Cartman, but he was much stronger.

"I TOLD YOU WHAT I SAW!" Cartman hissed at Craig. Craig pulled on Cartman's collar forcing him down to his level. "Don't test me, fatass! What do you know and how did the rumor spread so quickly?!" Craig grinded his teeth together, his face was covered in sweat with several scratches and bruises on his face from when he was fighting Cartman not too long ago.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?! IT WAS A JAPANESE GIRL, I SAW A PICTURE SHE HAD AND I TOOK IT! AFTER THAT IT JUST WENT OFF LIKE A WILDFIRE!" Craig glared into Cartman's eyes. He wasn't lying. Without a second thought Craig released Cartman allowing him to fall to the ground out of exhaustion.

Craig tsk'd that his lead didn't get him anywhere. He was hoping it would be a one and done situation and all of this will be drowned out in a matter of days--clearly this was not the case. Cartman rubbed the back of his neck feeling burn marks where his short grazed his skin. "Instead of wasting your time with me, you should go ask that Japanese girl." Cartman suggested as he slowly stood up from his sitting position.

"Where is she?" Craig turned to face Cartman as he adjusted his hat and jacket brushing off some dirt. "How the hell am I suppose to know? I only saw her once and that was it." Craig rolled his eyes. Great, another scavenger hunt. He thought.  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Cartman rubbed his chin a bit in thought. "Ehh... I'd say a few weeks ago, but even if I did know where she was--I wouldn't tell you." Craig glared. "Don't look at me like that you faggot, I'm not the one who's five inches deep in Tweek's asshole." Craig shoved Cartman to the wall again, but this time chocking him.  
"*Never* say that about Tweek *again.*" He warned before letting go and storming off. Cartman rubbed his sore neck as he watched Craig walk away in a fit. "I'm starting to think that maybe he *is* gay." He said to himself as he continued to watch in the distance.

Craig was no closer to his answers than he was thirty minutes ago, the best he could do was ask around. The first person he decided to go to was Kyle. Kyle knew everyone in the school, so he might know something about the Japanese girl.  
Craig walked up to Kyle's door, knocking on it three times, the person who opened it was Ike. "Hey uh... is Kyle here?" Craig asked looking down at the young boy. Ike blinked a few times. "No, he's at Stan's." Ike said closing the door. Craig sighed.

Now arriving at Stan's place, which thankfully isn't that far from where Kyle is...its just next door. He rang the doorbell and Randy answered. "Oh, hey Craig." Randy seemed to be chipper, a bit too chipper. "Where's Kyle? I need to speak to him." Randy's eyes widen in shock. "Oh uh, he's upstairs with Stan." Craig nodded holding back his urge to flip of Randy.  
Craig marched up the stairs making his way to Stan's room where he found the door opened a crack. Without knowing he entered finding Kyle chilling on Stan's bed hanging upside down and Stan messing about on his computer. This was rather boring and not at all exciting like he was expecting.

Wait... what was he expecting? For Kyle and Stan to be fucking in his room with the door slightly open for anyone to peek into for a fun sex scene? No. That would never happen unless the two were curious which is more likely a possibility. Now Craig was getting all sorts of weird ideas.  
He smacked himself to force himself to stop thinking his deranged things. "Oh, Stan, Craig is here." Kyle said looking at Craig while still hanging upside down. Why was he upside down in the first place? Stan turned around in his chair. "Oh, hey Craig." What's with the nonchalant greeting?

He gotten that from everyone, including Cartman. Its like nothing is going on. "Uhh...yeah, hi...Anyway, Kyle, I came to ask you something." "No dude, I'm not interested in you." Kyle said simply making Craig's blood boil. He took a deep breath an exhaled before getting angry. "I'm straight and I'm here for something else." "Straight?" Stan questions.  
"Dude, we saw the picture of you and Tweek, we know the truth already." "I AM NOT GAY AND NEITHER IS TWEEK!" Craig shouted. "How do you know he isn't?" Kyle questioned kicking his legs in the air. "BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF HE WAS!" "Would he though?" The both asked.

"...What?" "Think about it, Tweek is a timid and shy kid..." Kyle began as he flipped himself right side up now sitting on the bed. "Do you honestly think he would run up to you and say he was a homosexual?" "Of course he would! We've been friends since preschool!" Stan and Kyle looked at each other sharing a knowing glance.  
"Anyway, you wanted to ask Kyle something?" Stan asked, quickly changing the subject. "Ah, yeah, Kyle, do you know a Japanese girl?" Kyle lifted an eyebrow. "A Japanese girl? I know several...why?" "I need to find the Japanese girl that made the picture of Tweek and I."

Kyle tapped his lower lip. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know any Japanese girl in South Park." Craig slouched forward with half-lidded eyes. "Seriously?" He wasn't happy. "Well yeah, because there are no Japanese girls here in South Park." Craig's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  
Was Cartman wrong? Did he get her origin wrong and it was Korean girl and not a Japanese girl? "Okay, what about a Korean?" "Nope." Kyle said simply. "There is no one at South Park like that." "But...Cartman said--" "You believed what Cartman said? Dude, everyone knows not to believe what Cartman says because he always--" Kyle starred at Stan silencing him.

Craig cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow. That was...weird. He thought. "The person you're likely looking for is the new girl. No one knows who she is, where she is or where she came from. She doesn't speak, we think she might be a mute." "A mute?" Kyle nodded in response.  
Great, now I have to confront a mute girl about the picture. How can I even get my answers if she can't speak?! Craig had enough, he was done searching, but at least now he had more answers than he did an hour ago.

Right now he really needed to cool off and the best place to do that was at Tweak's Coffee. Craig bore a smile on his face as he thought of Tweek in his cute apron writing down orders and handing out cups to those who were seated. He blushed just thinking about it.

The truth about Craig was that he is gay and he's in love with Tweek. He just doesn't want anyone else to know until he was confident enough to ask Tweek out on a date, however now he's worried his secret may be getting out too soon. He doesn't want to scare Tweek off, he wants to be rejected in silence. He rather have Tweek be his friend than a stranger.  
Craig walked up to the glass doors peeking inside seeing Tweek handing out a thin sheet of paper to a man ordering his coffee. Craig smiled watching him work. It was the highlight of his day. Craig walked forward and pushed through the doors feeling a cold air wash over him with the simple scent of coffee.


End file.
